En la oscuridad
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: NanohaxFate, Mundo Alterno. Su ceguera la había llevado a un desolada oscuridad hasta que pudo conocerla y aunque ella no le habría los ojos ni le hablaria sabia en lo mas profundo de su corazón que la estaba escuchando.


Son las 12 de la noche y acabo de terminar de hacer este pequeño Fic que se me ocurrió camino a casa, la verdad ni se por que lo escribí por que debería estar estudiando para un examen que tendre mañana, sin embargo _no pude resistirme_ XD así que no a sido tan extenso y detallado como mis otros One-Shots pero de todas maneras espero que lo disfruten. (Los detalles se los dejo a su imaginación XDDD). Nos vemos.

* * *

**"En la Oscuridad"**

**Por: Kaon-Sama**

**-x-**

Habían pasado varios días desde que ella no podía ver, sus ojos eran cubiertos por delgados vendajes, el pánico se apodero de ella día tras día recordando como la tierra se sacudió aquella vez haciendo que los vidrios de los salones reventaran.

Los chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos, la tierra temblaba como nunca antes en sus 16 años había sentido, en la desesperación fue empujada hacia un estante donde unos frascos llenos de químicos cayeron cerca de ella haciendo que rastros de sustancias cayeran en sus ojos.

Dolor.

Eso fue lo único que sintió en ese momento.

Incapaz de pararse espero a que todo terminara, cada segundo que pasaba era una angustiante eternidad, momentos después la encontraron y la llevaron al hospital más cercano, no obstante sus ojos habían sufrido mucho daño.

No podía soportarlo mas, en plena oscuridad la desesperación la consumía lentamente, lo único que escuchaba eran los lamentos y quejidos de aquellas personas que también se encontraban en el hospital después de aquel incidente, cada rincón de aquel lugar despedía un incomodo olor a sangre y medicinas.

Sin saber a donde se dirigía salio de aquella habitación, dudando, temblando, sosteniéndose por las paredes hasta dejar de escuchar los ruidos que ella detestaba.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Escucho unas voces a lo lejos.

Eran unas enfermeras, rápidamente abrió la primera puerta que tocaron sus manos y se adentro ahí, sabia perfectamente que no debía estar ahí y si la encontraban seguramente regresaría a ese despreciable cuarto. Pego cuidadosamente el oído derecho a la puerta hasta cerciorarse que los pasos se hubieran alejados.

Repentinamente una mano se poso sobre su hombro, la chica se tenso y se alejo del tacto violentamente.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Pregunto una femenina voz. "¿Te haz perdido?"

"No, solo estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo" Respondió dudosa "¿Seria tan amable de decirme en donde me encuentro?"

"Estas en la parte oeste del hospital" Contesto la chica con suave voz.

"Lamento la intromisión"

"Descuida, hace bien un poco de compañía" Alego mas animada.

"¿Eres una paciente?"

"No, usualmente vengo a visitar a una amiga" La joven cogió la mano de la invidente guiándola a tomar asiento cerca de la ventana. "¿Tu nombre?"

"Takamashi Nanoha"

"Yagami Hayate, es un placer" Hayate volteo y miro a la joven que yacía dormida en la cama.

"¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?"

"Fate Testarossa" Ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos. "Ella a estado en coma desde hace 2 meses tras sufrir un accidente" Agrego en un hilo de voz.

"Estoy segura que despertara muy pronto" Aseguro Nanoha sonriendo amablemente.

"Yo también siento eso" Concordó la otra joven.

Pasaron las semanas y la joven sin faltar un solo día salía de su habitación cautelosamente y recorría todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la habitación de Fate. No sabía por que pero aquella habitación le producía una tranquilidad que ella había estado buscando desde aquel incidente.

Nanoha había escuchado una vez que si uno le habla constantemente a una persona en coma eso hacia que aquella persona se recuperara mas rápido, no sabia si aquel relato era cierto o no, sin embargo ella lo hacia todos los días.

Se acercaba a aquella silla cerca de la cama y con una dulce voz le hablaba a Fate durante horas.

Y aunque no se moviera.

Aunque ella no pudiera verla.

Ni escuchar su voz.

Sabía que Fate la escuchaba.

Lo sabía al tomar su mano gentilmente. Hayate le había contado muchas cosas del físico Fate, tenia cabellera rubia, piel blanca, ojos color vino, un color muy inusual sin embargo, Nanoha estaba segura que eran hermosos, lo demás ella lo averiguo al trazar casi desapercibidamente la yema de los dedos por el marco del rostro de la otra chica, cada facción ella se lo memorizo.

Su piel era calida y extremadamente suave, sus dedos eran finos y su contextura era delgada.

No sabia el por que.

Desconocía como sucedió.

Hasta para ella había sido ilógico, pero…

Sin poder evitarlo Nanoha quedo embelezada con aquella bella durmiente.

"Fate-Chan, ¿sabes que?" Le pregunto un día "Mañana me quitaran los vendajes"

"Estoy muy nerviosa, no se que haría si no volviera a ver" La mano de Nanoha que estaba temblando se encontró con la de la rubia y la apretó un poco.

"Pero…si lo consigo entonces vendré a verte, tu también tienes que salir de aquella oscuridad"

No, Nanoha ya había salido de la oscuridad.

Fate se había convertido en la luz que la apartaba de aquella frustración.

Aquella mañana llego, la joven se sentó en la cama mientras escuchaba al doctor y a la enfermera entrar, aparentaba tranquilidad pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, había pasado 2 meses desde el accidente y todo se resumía a este momento.

"Muy bien, comencemos" Declaro la ronca voz del doctor.

Delicadamente las vendas fueron retiraras de su rostro una a una, Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior impaciente, apretó los puños y espero pacientemente hasta que la enfermera retirara los algodones que tenia en los ojos.

"Abre los ojos lentamente"

Nanoha obedeció, sus parparos se abrieron lentamente.

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

La castaña se dio cuenta con horror que su vista estaba completamente nublada.

No obstante se percato de una pequeña luz que iba de un lado para otro.

"Takamachi-San, ¿puede percibir la luz de mi linterna?"

"Uhm" Afirmo la joven, Nanoha parpadeo unas cuantas veces y quedo mirando las palmas de sus manos que lentamente empezaron a aparecerse mas nítidamente antes sus ojos.

"Tiene suerte Takamachi-San, Ha tenido mucha suerte…." Comento aliviado el doctor quien se ponía de pie para irse.

"Fate-Chan" La ojiazul se paro de golpe dispuesta a salir de la habitación de igual manera pero las manos de la enfermera la detuvieron y la obligaron a mantener reposo por esa noche.

No podía esperar ni un día más.

Deseaba verla cuanto antes.

Esa noche los ojos de Nanoha se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

A la tarde siguiente la castaña salio de un salto de su cama y recorrió aquel camino que había recorrido todos los días desde hace semanas, corrió por los pasillo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, llego a aquella habitación y abrió la puerta.

Pero ya no había nadie.

Confundida y con una sonrisa que se iba debilitando a cada segundo que pasaba le pregunto sobre el paradero de la rubia a la primera enfermera que paso por su costado. La mayor busco en sus registros y le informo que aquella chica había salido de coma el día de ayer justamente y había sido dada de alta el día de hoy.

Ninguna palabra salio de sus labios.

Su corazón paro de golpe

Y sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, esta vez de tristeza.

Nanoha en silencio se había prometido que si llegara a recobrar la vista lo primero que haría seria venir a verla pero no lo hizo, en ese momento se arrepintió desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

**x**

**X**

**x**

El tiempo pasó lentamente, era su primer día en la universidad y estaba completamente emocionada, era el mes de abril y como se lo había imaginado al sentarse en la parte trasera del autobús los cerezos aparecieron en todo su esplendor cubriendo aquel camino de pétalos rosados.

Era realmente hermoso.

Y sin darse cuenta se relajo tanto que callo en un profundo sueño.

Nanoha no supo cuantos minutos habría estado dormida, no obstante su sueño fue perturbado al sentir una mano posarse sobre la suya, se dejo unos minutos pues no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pensó que se debía a que todavía estaba adormilada pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa no era la razón.

Giro su cabeza lentamente y abrió un poco el ojos izquierdo, aquel contacto se sentía extrañamente cómodo, vio como la otra persona un poco dudando empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

Súbitamente la castaña atrapo la mano de la otra de golpe haciendo que la otra persona soltara un gritillo del susto.

"¡Lo-Lo siento!" Se disculpo aquella chica.

Los ojos azules de Nanoha observaron detalladamente los ojos color vino que se encontraban frente a ella y lentamente ella atrapo la cara de aquella chica con ambas manos recorriendo el marco de su rostro.

Y su corazón empezó a latir de igual manera como lo había hecho hace años.

La rubia quedo congelada pero tampoco hizo nada al respecto, había quedado confundida, no sabia la razón pero no desde que toco la mano de la otra no había podido despegarse de ella.

"Uhn, descuida, ¿Tu nombre?" Pregunto Nanoha dulcemente y aunque ya lo conocía quiso escucharlo una vez más de su propia boca.

"Fate Testarossa"

Fate parpadeo unas cuantas veces, su inquietud por aquella chica se incrementaba a medida que pasaban los minutos, se sentía raramente tranquila en su presencia y más aun no había podido resistirse a tocarle la mano, aquella mano que se sentía tan calida, tan familiar…

"Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha, mucho gusto"

El autobús paro y todos los universitarios bajaron a conocer su nuevo campus, Fate miro de nuevo a Nanoha quien estaba a su costado, indudablemente ambas estudiarían juntas a partir de ese momento, el corazón de la rubia empezó a latir con fuerza y una vez mas tímidamente miro aquella mano que hace unos momentos había tocado.

"Vamos Fate-Chan"

Aquella mano ahora se abrió invitándola a juntarse con la suya.

Y no pudo resistirse a sentirla de nuevo.

Aquel calido y familiar sentimiento regreso.

Nanoha esta vez se prometió que nunca más soltaría aquella mano de nuevo.

**X**

**x**

**FIN**


End file.
